


In the eye of the beholder

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty Standards, Bisexual Female Character, Body Image, Dating, Dating in your 30s, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Lesbian Character, Mentioning of bullying, Mentioning of eating disorder, Nakedness, No Smut, Self-Acceptance, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Sally is 35 now and if someone would ask, she would describe her body as a scene of battle. It has scars and stretch marks, a fat apron, and is well-padded throughout. Her face is a deep red at all times. Couperose is a bitch.Today is a good day, though, and she likes the woman who smiles back at her in the mirror.She has a date with Nora and after the more than hot makeout session last time, Sally is pretty sure this time they will go all the way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Original works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134335
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	In the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dip into writing original work.

Sally never liked her body. She grew up hearing all the time that she was too podgy, that she should do more with her hair, that she should wear other glasses, stuff like that.

She was taught to eat all the food on her plate even after being full, just to hear comments on her widening hips and growing breasts later. They weren't positive. The overeating it ingrained in her wasn't either.

Sally is 35 now and if someone would ask, she would describe her body as a scene of battle. It has scars and stretch marks, a fat apron, and is well-padded throughout. Her face is a deep red at all times. Couperose is a bitch. Her arms are slim, though. Maybe that's why she likes them the most.

She lost a lot of weight, hopefully for good this time. Her face looks slimmer, but she only sees it when she's really looking. She tries to avoid that unless she is tying her headwraps. The mirror isn't her enemy, but it isn't her friend either.

Today is a good day, though, and she likes the woman who smiles back at her in the reflection. She's wearing the best good looking shapewear she could afford, her favourite little black dress that covers her knees and elbows and falls just right to accentuate her hourglass figure. It makes her new red shoes and the pomegranate necklace she's wearing stand out.

Sally is glad that for a change she's feeling good in her own skin because today she has a date with Nora and after the more than hot makeout session last time, Sally is pretty sure this time they will go all the way.

Sally is nervous. Not because of Nora. No. She's the sweetest woman she has ever met. She's her age and she is breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes shine like emeralds, her nose is so pretty, peppered with freckles just like her cheeks, and so gentle when it rubs against Sally's when they are kissing.

Her lips. Sally could write poems about her lips, how soft they are, how gentle they kiss, how they taste like summer, and everything good. They form the most beautiful smiles, too.

Nora is Sally's first girlfriend and her first partner after she divorced her husband Andy after nearly two decades together. High-school sweethearts they had been, but their burning love had simmered down after three kids and finally died out. It wasn't anybody's fault. They both let it happen. They parted as friends. 

Afterwards Sally went out on many dates with men, women and non-binary folks. She was surprised that they were even marginally interested in her. But mid-thirties seemed to often start anew so Sally jumped right into the dating world, got her heart semi-broken several times until she met Nora.

Nora with the red curls and green eyes, with her hearty laugh and cheeky comments that make Sally giddy with love and giggling like a teenager.

Nora who doesn't mind that she has never been with a woman before, who tells Sally how beautiful and special she is, how talented and smart. Nora who looks at her as if she really means all these words.

Sally still thinks it's too good to be true, but she decided that even the worst heartbreak would be worth a minute in Nora's arms.

Sally tugs on her dress and smoothens it out, runs her hand over the soft fabric of her turban, puts in her pomegranate earrings and mascara on her lashes.

She confessed how much she hated make-up on their very first date and Nora insisted to come without it to their second date. Sally complied and got the most beautiful smile in response. Her cheeks may have burnt even more crimson than usual, but Nora kissed them gently.

Nora promised to cook for her tonight and now Sally knocks at her door. But dinner is forgotten as soon as it opens and Sally soaks her in. She is a sight to behold. Nora's jeans hang low and her shirt rides up when she cups Sally's face to kiss her gently, giving free view to a small stripe of smooth skin.

It should raise the anticipation for dessert, but all Sally feels is dread. What was she thinking? She knows that Nora had a steady weight through the years and no kids. She shouldn't be surprised that she can get away with tight clothes without pressing herself into Spanx, but somehow the fact is still catching her on the hop.

The delicious dinner and Nora's entertaining skills take her mind off the worry, but as soon as Nora leads her to her couch, it's back in full swing.

"Are you alright? You seem tense," Nora asks softly and Sally can't meet her eyes. She should just leave now. But she can't. Nora is right there and her lips so damn inviting.

Sally shakes her head no and cards a hand absentmindedly through Nora's hair. "I'm fine. Just ...," she breathes out sharply, "nervous."

"Why?" Nora asks ever so gently. 

Sally gives her a timid smile. "Because you're perfect and I'm ... so very not."

Nora knits her brow together. "What makes you think that?"

Sally doesn't find words to describe her inner turmoil, for how shame crawls over her skin and makes it feel two sizes too small. How could she voice her fear of rejection or even worse - humiliation?

So she runs her fingertips tenderly over Nora's skin above her waistband. Vulnerable blue eyes find green understanding ones. Nora brushes her thumb over Sally's cheek. "It's me," she simply says and there are assurance and love wrapped up in this small sentence.

"I know," Sally whispers barely audible, "but I am me."

Nora hums in response and waits. As much as she is able to talk one's ears off, she knows when to wait until someone is ready to talk. 

Sally needs some time to say, "I want you."

Nora smiles at her. "I want you, too."

Sally shakes her head. "You have no idea what you get yourself into," she chuckles self-depreciatingly.

"Neither do you," Nora replies, her voice still soft, but with an edge of pain. Sally doesn't know what to make of it.

Nora takes her hand and pulls her off the sofa. "This isn't a conversation for the living room. Come." She leads her to her bedroom and switches on the bedside lamp that throws a soft light, leaving most of the room in dark shadows. She pulls her down to sit next to her on the edge of her bed.

She grabs her chin tenderly and pushes it softly to meet her eyes. "You are beautiful," Nora says. Sally huffs in lieu of an answer. "You. Are. Beautiful," Nora repeats. "Didn't Andy ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

It's a low blow, Nora knows that, but how else is she meant to take her girlfriend's fear away?

"He did find me ... beautiful. Even after I had the kids."

"Of course he did," Nora says, a smile lacing her voice.

"He knows me since I was sixteen. He surely didn't love my body how it is now. It's just attachment and history, ..."

Nora shushes her. "No. I'm sure he saw you at that moment, and he found you beautiful the way you were."

Sally lets the words sink in. No, that can't be true.

Nora's hands wander over her dress and stop at the hem. "May I?" she asks, waiting for Sally's consent. She takes a deep breath and nods.

Sally stands up and Nora pushes the dress way up to her neck. Both start laughing when it gets stuck on Sally's headwrap.

"Maybe I should take this off first," Sally snickers. Nora looks at her in awe. She has never seen her girlfriend unwrapped before. She knows it's something Sally would only do in front of her family or her spouse. Nora knows this is a big step, maybe even a bigger gift than nakedness could be.

She watches Sally push the wrap backwards and off, sees her dark blond, messy bun and the light curls that fall into her face. Sally lets her hair down, literally. 

She pulls her dress over her head and runs her hand through her long hair. All Nora can think is how incredibly beautiful she is. She tells her so.

Sally blushes and looks down at herself. Shapewear is rarely pretty and the lace band bites into her thighs. There is Nora's hand on her chin again and soft lips pepper little kisses all over her face until they find her mouth. 

Nora is such a good kisser and soon Sally feels dizzy, intoxicated by her gorgeous girlfriend and a slight lack of oxygen.

Nora takes her hands and puts them on her own hips, waiting for Sally to find the courage to undress her, too.

Sally moves her thumbs slowly under the shirt and explores the skin beneath the fabric. Then she pushes it up and over Nora's head.

She runs her hand over her freckle dusted chest. She wants to map them out, find constellations in them connecting the dots. But her hand stills and she looks up at her girlfriend, green eyes meeting blue.

"I always was insecure about my freckles and my ginger hair. Kids bullied me in school and even as an adult I heard the word 'witch' more than once."

"I think they are exceptionally beautiful," Sally whispers.

"Thank you. I bet I find a lot of beauty underneath this, too," Nora says, running her hand over the sleek synthetic of Sally's underwear.

Sally's breath quivers. Her heart is nearly beating out of her chest and her hands get cold. It's now or never. She pulls the underdress upwards, getting herself caught in the tightness, trying to get it over her shoulders.

She hears Nora chuckling and wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Then she feels movement and hands that help her out of her misery. Nora kisses her in an instant, grounding her with her lips and the hands on her hips.

Sally kisses back. If it's the last time she feels these lips on hers, she better savours it.

She feels Nora's hands gliding over her body, one finding its way into her hair the other under her lace panties. "Nora," she gasps into her mouth and the hands stop still.

"Too fast?" her girlfriend asks, but Sally shakes her head no. "Then what is it?"

Sally looks down and idly plays with the waistband of Nora's jeans. 

"Could you take a look at my body? I couldn't survive it if you ...," she trails off.

Nora cups her face and kisses her, long and slow. She takes a step back then, scanning Sally from head to toe, slowly, diligent. She runs her fingers over the lines on Sally's hip, and the hem of her panties, over the fat apron that oozes out of them.

"Your body tells the story of your life and I can't wait until you tell me every joy and every pain that created these lines and scars. But," she runs her fingers over the small of Sally's back and pulls her closer, "first I need to feel you head to toe. What do you say?"

Sally smiles gingerly and pops the button of Nora's jeans open. "I'd say, that you're not only beautiful but really, really smart."

Nora smirks at her. "I must be. You wouldn't date a boob."

Sally laughs out loud. "You didn't just say that!?"

Nora shrugs her shoulders in faked innocence, turns around, and pushes her jeans down. She climbs under the cover and holds it up in a silent invitation. Sally can't help but beam at her.

The saying is right. Beauty _is_ in the eye of the beholder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love to hear what you think. 💜


End file.
